warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Orion
Orion, znany także pod wieloma innymi tytułami takimi jak Król Lasu czy też Pan Dzikiego Gonu, jest nieśmiertelnym władcą Athel Loren oraz przywódcą Leśnych Elfów. Choć nie może umrzeć, jego istnienie jest ściśle związane z upływem pór roku. Każdej zimy Orion musi zakończyć swój żywot na stosie pogrzebowym, aby móc odrodzić się w pierwszy dzień wiosny. Co rok, przed nadejściem wiosennej równonocy, Dzicy Jeźdźcy wybierają elfa, który będzie naczyniem dla duszy Oriona w nadchodzących dniach. Wybraniec zostaje zabrany do Dębu Wieków, gdzie opiekę nad nim przejmuje Ariel. right Dokonuje ona cudu odrodzenia, od nowa kształtując duszę swojego męża i łącząc ją z aspektem Kurnousa. Następnego ranka wybrany elf wyłania się z Dębu Wieków. Nie jest już śmiertelnikiem, lecz Orionem, boskim władcą Athel Loren. Kiedy leśne królestwo jest zagrożone, Orion jako pierwszy staje w jego obronie. Sięga po swoją potężną włócznię, dmie w róg wojenny i ogłasza rozpoczęcie Dzikiego Gonu. Każdy elf czuje dziką pokusę, by dołączyć do swojego króla, a wielu odpowiada na jego wezwanie. Poplecznicy Oriona z chęcią porzucają troski cywilizacji na rzecz polowania oraz zapachu krwi na wietrze. Historia Początki Oriona są niejasne, gdyż nie jest on jedną istotą, a raczej wieloma różnymi elfami, które poświęciły się, aby Król Lasu mógł się odrodzić. Każda nowa dusza łączy się z poprzednimi oraz z pierwotnym aspektem Kurnousa. Mówi się, że pierwszy elf, który nosił imię Oriona, był potężnym księciem Athel Loren w czasach, kiedy tragedia zbliżała się do granic ich leśnego królestwa. Krasnoludy po raz kolejny wyruszyły, by zniszczyć lud Leśnych Elfów. Ich armia liczyła dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy ściągniętych z wielu różnych twierdz. Taka siła była w stanie zniszczyć całe królestwo. Wielka Rada Kiedy dowiedzieli się o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu, książęta i księżne Leśnych Elfów zgromadzili się na naradę u podnóża Dębu Wieków. Nawet drzewa wokół polany zaczęły pochylać się w ich stronę, jakby chcąc usłyszeć, co zostanie powiedziane. Wyznawcy Podstępnego Boga wykonali swoje rytualne tańce, a wieszcze oraz prorokinie odczytywali swój przyszły los w gwiazdach i kształtach płomieni. Na pełnej ognisk polanie, piękna Ariel poznała księcia Oriona. On był najsilniejszym i najprzystojniejszym spośród wojowników, a ona najmądrzejszą i najdelikatniejszą spośród czarodziejek. Podczas gdy rada debatowała, jak poradzić sobie z zagrożeniem ze strony krasnoludów, Ariel i Orion zagłębili się we własnych rozmowach, pozornie nieistotnych dla wielkich spraw, o których była mowa wokół. W końcu wymknęli się niezauważeni i nieszukani przez nikogo. right Nastrój zgromadzonych był ponury, gdyż dla wszystkich pozostawało oczywistym, że pokonanie krasnoludów w otwartej bitwie nie jest możliwe. Co gorsza, wieszcze ustalili, że krasnoludy stanowią mniejsze z dwóch nadchodzących niebezpieczeństw. Już za kilka dni ogromna horda zielonoskórych miała ruszyć do ataku. W tym momencie największej rozpaczy Adanhu wreszcie objawił się Leśnym Elfom. Przyrzekł, że duchy lasu będą walczyć po ich stronie, jeśli tylko walki rozpoczną się przed nadejściem zimy. Uradowane słowami Adanhu elfy zaczęły opracowywać swoje plany na nowo. Przy tym wszystkim nie zwróciły uwagi na przepowiednię, która mówiła, że ich zwycięstwo zostanie okupione wysoką ceną. Dopiero kilka godzin później, gdy obrady dobiegły już końca, zauważono nieobecność Oriona i Ariel. Kiedy nikomu nie udało się ich znaleźć, o dwójce kochanków niechętnie zapomniano. Następnego dnia wielki zastęp krasnoludów przyniósł wojnę do Athel Loren. Jak obiecał Adanhu, elfy nie musiały walczyć samotnie. Ogromne drzewce kroczyły wśród szeregów elfów, a oddziały wojowniczych driad ukrywały się wśród pobliskich zarośli. Potężny Durthu poprowadził natarcie, pokazując, na czym polega niezwyciężona siła natury. Pragnął on wywrzeć zemstę na tych, którzy go okaleczyli. Z takim przeciwnikiem krasnoludy nie miały większych szans. Chociaż walczyły z całym uporem, na jaki stać ich rasę, w końcu zostały pokonane i zmuszone do ucieczki. Tego dnia stosy poległych wojowników zaległy na zboczach Gór Krańca Świata. Koronacja Oriona Było to niedługo po tym, jak wystrzelono ostatnie strzały, które wypędziły armię krasnoludów z granic Athel Loren. Lodowaty wiatr zaczął się przedzierać przez leśne gałęzie, a niespotykany dotąd chłód opanował cały region. Nadchodzące zimno tylko przyśpieszyło atak zielonoskórych. W krwawym akcie zniszczenia orkowie zbudowali wielkie stosy, aby ogrzać swoje zmarznięte ciała. Popioły z płonących drzew zakryły niebo, pod którym Leśne Elfy walczyły z najeźdźcą ze wszystkich sił, lecz ostatecznie okazało się, że orków było zbyt wielu. Na domiar złego leśne duchy zniknęły, zapadając w zimowy sen. Dzień po dniu Athel Loren wypełniało się dzikimi hordami zielonoskórych. Elfy przygotowały swój ostatni bastion pod Dębem Wieków. Robiły to z ciężkim sercem, gdyż nie wierzyły, że mają jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo. Nie było jednak innego wyboru. Pozostała im tylko walka. right Następnego dnia o świcie, Leśne Elfy dostrzegły, że las uległ zmianie. Śniegi ustępowały, odsłaniając krwistoczerwone kwiaty, które wyrosły na twardej ziemi. Zwierzęta budziły się ze swojego snu, a w powietrzu można było wyczuć niepokój. Gdy słońce wzeszło w pełni, dudniący odgłos rogu odbił się echem od drzew. Kiedy dźwięk ucichł, potężna sylwetka Kurnousa, boga łowów, ukazała się w głębi lasu. Sfora czarnych psów leżała u jego stóp, a każdy elf, który na niego spojrzał, poczuł w swoim sercu nagły przypływ nadziei. Róg zabrzmiał po raz drugi, a na zielonoskórych w końcu przyszedł zasłużony los. Kurnous spadł na hordę orków, mordując ich w niepowstrzymanym akcie szału. Nowo przebudzone driady także stanęły do walki, chcąc odpłacić za palenie lasu. Gdy bóstwo wbiło się głębiej w hordę zielonoskórych, elfy przystąpiły do szarży, a w ich oczach płonęła wściekłość. Po zachodzie słońca, już ani jeden ork nie pozostał w leśnym królestwie. Wyczerpane po wygranej bitwie elfy udały się ostatecznie pod Dąb Wieków, aby świętować zwycięstwo. Tam ukazały się im sylwetki Ariel i Oriona. Stali się oni wcieleniami bogów — Ishy, bogini matki, oraz Kurnousa, pana łowów. Stanęli przed Leśnymi Elfami, pozwalając im stąpać w blasku swojej boskiej chwały. Szybko zwołano kolejną Wielką Radę, podczas której książęta i księżne Athel Loren uklękli w uwielbieniu przed Orionem i Ariel, będącymi od teraz Królem i Królową Lasu. Opis Choć naturę Oriona przepełnia radość z polowania ku czci Kurnousa, jego charakter może zmieniać się z roku na rok. Podczas gdy Ariel i Isha od dawna stanowią jedność, a ich pragnienia niczym się nie różnią, osobowość Króla Lasu pozostaje nie tylko połączeniem Kurnousa i jego wybrańca, ale także duszy każdego elfa, który kiedykolwiek nosił królewski płaszcz. Najstarsze z umysłów są słabe i rzadko wpływają na działania Oriona, ale mimo to ich szepty rozlegają się w jego umyśle. Czasami udzielają porad, innym razem krytykują i oskarżają. Głos Kurnousa jest najsilniejszy ze wszystkich i jako jedyny może przejąć władzę nad ciałem Oriona. right Chociaż osobowość pana łowów została osłabiona przez ciągły cykl śmierci i odrodzeń, pozostałości jego pierwotnej mocy i boskiej mądrości wciąż wykraczają poza możliwości śmiertelników. Z tego powodu wybrany elf musi wykazywać się wyjątkowo silną wolą. Musi zarówno wytrzymywać potęgę duszy Kurnousa, jak i panować nad resztą dusz, jeśli nie chce popaść w szaleństwo. Jest to wielkie brzemię, które z każdym rokiem staje się coraz cięższe, bowiem po każdym odrodzeniu nowe głosy dochodzą do zbiorowiska. Jeśli zdarzy się, że wybraniec zawiedzie, bezgraniczna moc Oriona zostanie osłabiona przez podzielony i rozproszony umysł. Rytuał wyboru wybrańca stanowi wielką tajemnicę, ponieważ zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy będą chcieli zaingerować w jego przebieg. W minionych latach zarówno elfy z Ulthuanu, jak i Naggaroth, starały się wpłynąć na odrodzenie Oriona, mając nadzieję, że uda się im przejąć władzę nad Athel Loren. Na ich nieszczęście, Leśne Elfy nie miały zamiaru ustępować im w jakikolwiek sposób. Pomimo ofiary, jakiej wymagał akt odrodzenia Oriona, wielu szlachciców z radością ujrzałoby członka własnego rodu wyniesionego na pozycję małżonka Ariel, choćby miało to trwać tylko jeden rok. W rzeczywistości niektórzy z najbardziej ambitnych przedstawicieli szlachty postrzegają czas wyboru wybrańca jako szansę na podwójne zwycięstwo. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, przyjdzie im stąpać w chwale swojego krewnego, z którym ponadto nie będą musieli rywalizować o dalsze wpływy. Oczywiście niewielu przyznałoby się do takich myśli, bowiem lud Athel Loren lubi wierzyć, że jest ponad takimi intrygami. Prawda pozostaje jednak inna i można ją łatwo poznać, jeśli tylko wie się, gdzie szukać. Nie tylko intrygi śmiertelników stanowią zagrożenie, bowiem nawet bogowie pragną wpływać na odrodzenie Oriona. Najgroźniejsza pozostaje z pewnością Anath Raema, Dzika Łowczyni. Dawno temu zapałała ona miłością do Kurnousa. Od tamtego czasu nie widzi różnicy między boską istotą, której uczuć pragnie, a formą, którą przyjmuje Kurnous, kiedy stąpa po świecie śmiertelników. Przy każdej okazji Anath Raema stara się wpłynąć na wybór nowego Króla Lasu, faworyzując tych, którzy bardziej wpasowują się w jej kanony piękna, a nie Ariel. W większości jej wysiłki spotykają się z porażką, ale nie zawsze. Leśne Elfy rzadko mówią o tych latach, kiedy serce Oriona pozostaje podzielone. Nazywają je po prostu „ciemnymi dniami” i przyrzekają, że nie dopuszczą, by kiedykolwiek się powtórzyły. Kiedy Orion wynurza się z Dębu Wieków, a jego dusza ulega odrodzeniu, jego ostateczny los jest już wszystkim doskonale znany. Mądrzy, szaleni, szlachetni — każde wcielenie Oriona skończy w ten sam sposób. Śmierć zawsze czeka na niego na stosie pogrzebowym w sam środek zimowego przesilenia. Wyposażenie *'Jastrzębi Pazur' (magiczny łuk) — wykonany z pojedynczego kawałka rzadkiego drzewa Wythel, łuk ten jest jednym z najlepszych, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały. Ze wszystkich elfów tylko Orion posiada wystarczającą siłę, by podnieść tę broń. Zgodnie z pradawnym porządkiem jedynie najlepszy łowca w Athel Loren może w pełni skorzystać ze wszystkich atutów Jastrzębiego Pazura. *'Włócznia Kurnousa' — ta włócznia jest wspaniałą bronią. Została wykonana dawno temu z pnia pradawnej brzozy, która wyrosła w niebiańskim ogrodzie Ishy. Rzucono na nią zaklęcia leczące i wzmacniające jej posiadacza. Włócznia Kurnousa zawsze trafia w przeciwnika, który może jedynie spróbować sparować atak. Król Lasu utrzymuje, że za jej pomocą można upolować dowolną zdobycz. Jego słowa wcale nie są zwykłymi przechwałkami. Ogromny rozmiar włóczni Kurnousa daje Orionowi znaczną przewagę w walce. Gdy Król Lasu użyje swojej niezrównanej siły, włócznia wbija się w szeregi wroga niczym huragan. *'Płaszcz Ishy' — ten magiczny płaszcz jest każdej wiosny splatany na nowo przez samą Ariel. Jest to jedyna ochrona, jaką nosi Orion w walce, i jedyna, jakiej potrzebuje. Poprzez płaszcz Ishy Królowa Czarodziejka daje swojemu małżonkowi część własnej siły, sprawiając, że rany, które otrzymuje, są chwilowe. *'Róg Dzikiego Gonu' — ten róg jest jednym z najstarszych przedmiotów w całym Athel Loren. Legenda mówi, że był to dar Kurnousa dla jego śmiertelnych dzieci na samym początku dziejów. Miał on być symbolem łaski, który wyróżnił elfy ponad wszystkimi innymi stworzeniami. Obecnie róg Dzikiego Gonu powrócił do swojego prawowitego właściciela. W rękach Oriona jest czymś więcej niż symbolem boskiej łaski; jest oznaką dzikości i determinacji pana łowów. Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie na jego połyskliwą powierzchnię, by w ciało elfa wstąpiły nowe siły. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves Orion: Tears of Isha Orion: Vaults of Winter Kategoria:Bohaterowie Leśnych Elfów Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Władcy